


That’s Not What We Did in Rehearsal

by AnnaWatermelon



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, basically there is grinding and frotting so knock yourselves the fuck out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves a good Internet War fanfiction, right? Have number 1,000,001</p>
            </blockquote>





	That’s Not What We Did in Rehearsal

Three years. Three years is how long the two have been asking to sing a duet.

They knew it was a long shot, of course, because they’d been dating for five years and the company didn’t want the public to come by this information.

So imagine Jonghyun and Taemin’s surprise when they found out they could choose a song to perform - together - at SHINee’s second concert tour.

“We’re being really gracious here,” their manager had warned, “so don’t sing any lovey-dovey songs or anything that could cause suspicion.” They agreed without argument.

It was Taemin’s idea to sing a Seo Taiji song. After all, the man was kind of the founding father of K-pop. Might as well honor him in some way. Jonghyun chose the song itself, deciding on Internet War because of its powerful stance on social issues. He’s kind of a nerd that way.

Even though they were supposed to be as secretive as possible about their relationship, the choreographers had something else in mind.

“Let’s do something that’ll make the fangirls cream themselves,” they said. Jonghyun and Taemin weren’t sure they liked the sound of that.

But in the end, the choreography wasn’t too bad. Jonghyun would pull Taemin’s hair, Taemin would run his hand down Jonghyun’s shirt, and to end the song, Jonghyun would handcuff them together. It was still hot, but nothing they couldn’t handle. And the fangirls were sure to love it.

Until the stylists decided Jonghyun should be shirtless. That changed everything. Shirtless Jonghyun meant that Taemin would be touching bare skin instead of shirt fabric. He’d be touching a nipple. A NIPPLE.

But whatever. It’s chill. He can handle it. He’ll be half-hard on stage, but you know. It’s super cool.

 _Just focus on the rest of the concert,_ he told himself, _don’t think about touching Jonghyun’s nipple. Do not think about it._

It worked for the majority of the first half of the concert. Focusing on remembering his lines and dance moves helped keep his mind off their duet. That is, until it was time for the solo stages and Taemin could feel the tension in the air. He had never been this nervous about a performance since they first debuted.

“You okay, Taeminnie?” Jonghyun asked, plopping down on the couch beside Taemin and wrapping an arm around him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Taemin replied, keeping his eyes focused on anything but Jonghyun’s shirtlessness.

“I’m always here to listen if you need to talk, ‘kay?” Jonghyun gave Taemin a pointed look. He wasn’t an idiot; he knew when something was troubling his boyfriend. But he also knew better than to press a matter when the younger wasn’t ready to discuss it yet. Taemin gave a hurried nod in response. Jonghyun pressed a quick kiss to Taemin’s temple before heading back to the stylists so they could finish putting his fake tattoos on.

* * *

The first part of the performance went by without a hitch. From the moment Taemin heard the crowd screaming from below the stage, he was ignited with the same energy he always gets from being in front of a crowd. He forgot all about his nervousness as he screamed the lyrics out, ran across the stage, and fell on his knees. Completely immersed in the song, he didn’t even think about the fanservice segment rapidly approaching.

Sauntering towards the middle of the stage, Taemin didn’t feel nearly as nervous as he expected. They’d done the choreography millions of times in rehearsal, Jonghyun was just much more naked this time. It’s still super chill. He can do this.

Jonghyun pulled Taemin by his hair, forcing his head backwards. The elder’s breath brushed against Taemin’s bare skin, causing him to shiver. _That’s not what we did in rehearsal_ , Taemin thought. Then he noticed something poking the front of his pants. He didn’t have to look down to know what that was. _That’s definitely not what we did in rehearsal._

Jonghyun continued belting out his lines, all the while grinding up against his younger partner. Taemin bit his lip to keep himself from outright moaning, and he could feel his own cock becoming harder each second Jonghyun was pressed against him. Luckily, his musician soul was stronger than himself, so he pulled away to finish his own line before things got too out of hand. He was lucky they had practiced this so many times he could basically do it in his sleep, because his mind was suddenly clouded by arousal. All he could think about was his throbbing cock.

Taemin finished the song on auto-pilot, only breaking his resolve at the very end when Jonghyun stared into his eyes as he handcuffed them together. He absentmindedly licked his lips as he thought about how to go about relieving the sudden tightness in his pants. The stage lowered them down, and the two walked into a vacant hallway underneath the stadium. Once Taemin was sure they were out of sight from the crowd, he pushed Jonghyun up against the nearest wall and furiously kissed him.

They were both still panting heavily from running around, so the kiss was more breath-sharing than actual lip-locking, but Taemin couldn’t care less as he grinded on Jonghyun’s leg, desperate for friction. The younger whimpered in between kisses, his virgin body not used to experiencing this amount of pleasure.

A particularly loud moan from Taemin brought Jonghyun out of his arousal-induced haze. “Taeminnie,” he called, breathless, reaching for Taemin’s forearms to gently push him away. He whined louder at the loss of Jonghyun’s body against his.

“Taemin-ah, we don’t have time for this. We’re in the middle of a concert.” His voice was steady despite his dick being almost as hard as his boyfriend’s.

“But hyung, you promised that once I turned 18 we could have sex,” Taemin pouted, nuzzling onto Jonghyun’s shoulder and kissing his neck.

“I know, Taemin-ah, but we’ve just been so busy with the concert…” He moaned deep in his throat as Taemin sucked against a sweet spot. “…but the point is, we have to get ready for our next number, and…”

Whether on purpose or unintentionally, Taemin suddenly shifted his leg right between Jonghyun’s, his knee pressing against the elder’s bulge.

 _That’s it,_ Jonghyun thought, pulling Taemin into the closest room, which happen to be a supply closet. He began kissing Taemin with as much fervor as the younger had been before, sneaking his un-cuffed hand underneath Taemin’s jacket to rub his nipple. They grinded their fronts against each other just as they had on stage moments ago, the only thing separating their dicks from direct contact being the fabric of their clothes.

Remembering they only had limited time, Jonghyun removed his hand from Taemin’s shirt and moved down to his pants zipper. In one swift movement, he unzipped Taemin’s pants, pulled his boxers down, and freed his cock. He pressed his thumb over the slit, causing Taemin to break their kiss and moan.

“Shh,” Jonghyun whispered, and brought their cuffed hands up to Taemin’s head and gently pressed Taemin’s mouth onto his shoulder. Jonghyun continued gathering precome from Taemin’s slit, spreading it across the younger’s cock. Taemin bit down on his boyfriend’s shoulder to keep himself from moaning again.

Once Jonghyun deemed Taemin’s cock to be thoroughly lubricated, he wrapped his hand around it pumped at a slow pace. He twisted his wrist, gradually picking up speed, occasionally tracing a vein with his index finger. Taemin bit down even harder, little sounds muffled by Jonghyun’s skin.

“What a-about…yours?” Taemin managed to speak out after a few moments.

“It’s fine, Taemin-ah.” Honestly, Jonghyun’s erection had been causing him discomfort this entire time, but he tried to ignore it to focus on relieving Taemin.

Of course, Taemin wasn’t going to have that, so he removed his hand that had been clutching onto Jonghyun’s other shoulder for support and moved it to the front of Jonghyun’s pants. He unzipped and revealed Jonghyun’s bare skin underneath.

“Commando?” Taemin asked with a breathy laugh.

“Do you really think I could’ve worn these tight pants otherwise?” Without removing his hand from Taemin’s cock, he grasped his own in his hand and pumped them at the same time.

“Mmfph,” Taemin whimpered, back to biting on Jonghyun’s shoulder. The feeling of Jonghyun’s cock against his own combined with the elder’s hand was bringing all different sensations. Jonghyun groaned under the effort and the pleasure that was raking through him.

Taemin’s hips began bucking forward of their own accord, yearning for that delicious friction against his dick. He could feel himself starting to go over the edge.

“Hyung, I’m gonna…” He whined out, warmth piling in the pit of his stomach. He shot out over Jonghyun’s cock with a lewd, unadulterated moan escaping from his lips. Jonghyun continued pumping until he was sure Taemin’s cock was spent, and let Taemin recollect his focus as he brought himself to completion, all while Taemin panted against his neck.

After Taemin was able to stand up properly, the two faced each other and let out a breathy chuckle. Jonghyun pushed Taemin’s bangs aside, wiping away a thin coating of sweat across his forehead. He left his hand against Taemin’s cheek, pulling him forward so that their lips could meet for a sweet, slow kiss.

It was at this time the two finally heard the people calling for them outside. Jonghyun cursed, quickly zipping himself back up as Taemin did the same. The elder tried to fix Taemin’s hair and clothes, so they were slightly less ruffled and slightly less looking-like-they-had-just-fucked.

The two walked out, holding their handcuffed hands together, with bashful smiles and red faces. The stylists, who were the ones calling for them, rushed over, fretting over their ruined makeup and ruffled clothes.

“You may not want to touch them,” Key called, who had just appeared from one of the dressing rooms. “They’re covered in semen.”

The stylists looked at the front of the couples clothes, some gasping in horror and others shrieking in shock. One of the stylists, who Jonghyun remembered had been working for them the longest, spoke over the others, “Does anyone here know how to remove semen from clothing?!”

Minho peered his head out of a nearby door frame. “I can fix that.”


End file.
